Seth Clearwater
Seth Peter Clearwater is a shape shifter and a main character in the Sunrise Saga. He is the son of Harry & Sue Clearwater and the younger brother of Leah Clearwater. Seth was first introduced in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga, but now plays a bigger part in the FanFiction series. Seth Clearwater is also the imprint of Edward and Bella's daughter, Elizabelle Cullen. Early Life & Bio Seth was born sometime in 1992 to Sue and Harry Clearwater. He grew up on the LaPush reservation with his sister, Leah, and friend, Jacob Black. Seth has always been a happy, optimistic, and kind hearted kid. He's always known he had wolf genes, like the rest of the tribe, but wasn't entirely sure if it was true. Seth phased after his father, Harry Clearwater, suffered a heart attack and died after seeing his sister phase. Since then Seth's been shape shifting. During the Twilight Saga he's seen as a loyal and open minded friend of the Cullen's and even stays by their side when Bella is pregnant with Renesmee. He joins forces with Jacob and his brother to protect the family of vampires, whom he'd grown quite close to. Sunrise Saga Seth first appears in Sunrise as a minor character. He doesn't have much involvement until he comes to visit the Cullen's in Chapter 34 after Bella and Edward's daughter, Elizabelle, is born. This is where he finally imprints on her. At first Seth is scared of what Bella and Edward's reactions would be due to their reactions the first time, but they were a lot more calm this time since they knew what Seth's intentions would be. Bella and Edward were just in shock and got over it rather quickly. This would make both of their daughters imprints. After this Seth sticks around and is just Lizzy's protector. Just like Jacob, he's her best friend and won't let anything harm her. The two form a fairly close bond during Sunrise like brother and sister. At the end of Sunrise though, Lizzy moves away from Seth so her family could live on the Isles de Cullen. Their relationship is still as close as ever, but not to the extent it was before. This does benefit both of them because Lizzy learns to live without Seth and vise versa. Seth also gets some time to grow up and enjoy being a kid. He does visit Lizzy often and she and her family went back to Forks every summer. It was also during the two years that they were mostly apart, Seth was able to complete some courses at community college. In Noon Sun, Seth comes back with Jacob to live with the Cullen's in New York. This is when Jacob and Seth have both decided they're done growing up and want to be with their imprints full time. The Cullen's are fine with this since they consider Jake and Seth family. During Noon Sun, Seth is still Lizzy's best friend and protector. Seth, who was already fairly close to Aidan Hale and Jennifer Peterson, starts to become good friends with them through Lizzy. They play a lot of video games together and tease each other. Jacob also starts to view Seth more as a brother as the series progresses rather than a friend. The two are the only people they have from their homes and view each other more as family. In Sunset, Seth and Lizzy's relationship becomes rocky. The two begin fighting due to the fact Lizzy starts to feel as if Seth only sees their relationship as a job and is freaked out that their is a huge possibility that they'll both be forced into a romantic relationship. However, Seth, doesn't realize his actions cause Lizzy to feel this way due to the fact he's very kind hearted and energetic. Unfortunately the two still fight and it's also revealed that Lizzy will never be able to bore any children, something she thinks Seth will never want. They never get to talk it out due to the fact Lizzy is then taken by the Volturi, something that destroys the both of them. Two years later, Seth is seen dealing with Lizzy's loss by dating various women. The more recent and more sticking one is Annie, but there is not exactly an emotional connection do to the fact the two of them are both looking for comfort and nothing else. When Seth and Lizzy finally reunite, the two are a wreck and the emotions are high. During Halloween they have a conversation about their relationship and agree to listen to the other and become one another's best friend again. In Eternal Dawn, their friendship is a bit rocky but they're growing close again and love spending time together. In fact, both note how happy they are being in each other's company. However, Lizzy is trying to come to terms with what happened with the Volturi and this does cause a fight between the two. They eventually end up together after it's revealed about the love affair Lizzy had with Felix. The two both agree that they have baggage and decide to take it slow. Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation Category:The Quileute Wolves